The Game
by Narolon
Summary: First Story. Silver is bored on one fall day. So Silver and Blaze decide to play a game together. See how it turns out. Silvaze, Oneshot.


Authors notes: Ok! my first story well, here i go,

This is just a oneshot on Silver the hedgehog and Blaze the cat, ok disclaimer...

I DO NOT OWN SILVER OR BLAZE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY BELONG TO SEGA!!

now that thats out of the way. let the story begin!

* * *

It was a beautiful fall afternoon, the trees were mixtures of browns, yellows, and orange. A silver hedgehog was sitting under his favorite tree in the forest near station square, using his helpful gift of telekinetics, for every leaf that fell from the tree he would shoot a small burst at it and blow it a couple feet away. Silver found it to be very entertaining, after all his favorite season was fall. He looked about the other trees and smiled at all the colors he saw among the leaves surfaces. He laid back on the tree and closed his eyes.

He jumped as he heard footsteps in the fallen leaves, he looked around frantically " Im over here genius." said an amused voice. Silver jumped and turned his head to look at a purple feline stared at him with big gold eyes like his own. " oh, Hi Blaze." he said looking at his life long friend. She wore a purple jacket and she had a red jewel on her forehead and had her hair tied into a ponytail. She sat down next to silver and watched him play with the leaves for a moment. " wow." his feline friend said looking bored. "how long have you been doing this?" " about an hour and half or so." he replied. Blaze went wide eyed at this and said, "ok you gotta go do something!" She got up and motioned him to follow. "Awww..." he whined childishly. "Come on!" she looked at unpatiently and said "no." come on....." the silver hedgehog got up and said "ok." he then sighed and started to follow her.

Silver stared at his friend and asked " So what are we doing anyway?" She stopped and thought for a moment. " Taking a walk." She finally said. Silver looked down at the ground Bored and frustrated, but then his face lit up as he childishly said " We could play tag!" Blaze shook her head instantly. " Awwww.." He made a sad look and stared at the ground again. Blaze couldn't resist making Silver sad like that and said " oh fine." Silver lit up instantly. " one game?" he said hopefully. she span around and speed off and yelled " Catch me if you can!" Silver grinned, tapping his foot on the ground, then took off after her. He ran towards the spot where Blaze had taken off. He looked around confused, "Where had she gone?" he thought aloud. He felt a stick hit the back of his head.

"Your terrible at this game." said a femine feline from behind him. "That's it." Silver said grinning back as he got up. His eyes glowed cyan as he drew energy from himself to make the stick float, in an instant the stick was flying towards Blaze. She expertly dodged the hit. She turned to silver to rub it in, only to have another hit her smack on the back of the head. "brillant of me to go behind you while you're not lookin'." He was pratically grinning from ear to ear. She began to get herself up when she saw a hand reaching out to help her up. she looked up to see silver there, His face was full of kindness, care, and warmeth, Nothing like the face he had just a minute ago. She took his hand and he pulled her up. "I'm sorry, I got caught up in the moment." His kind words were strangely full of guilt. " You don't need to feel so down, She replied, I threw the first stick." She finished brushing herself off. " So you're not mad at me?" He questioned. "No I'm not mad at you." she smiled faintly at his childness. He sighed. And looked towards the sky. The sun was beginning to set. "We should get home." "ok." She replied. She began to walk towards the direction of the house in which they all lived in. Silver ran up behind her, and swooped her up in to his arms bridal style. And took off at lighting speed.

They quickly reached the Mansion in which sonic bought with the money he gets for saving the world. Silver stopped at the front door put Blaze down. "wasn't what I had in mind." She mumbled, They both walked in and saw everyone sitting around TV. Silver looked at the group and stared at sonic and said, "Whats so special about whats on TV?" Sonic replied impatienly, " Its the Series Finale of Sonic X!" Silver rolled his eyes. Half because he thought sonic was being childless(lol i know who's talking) and because he was sorta jealous he didn't make the cut in the show.

Silver followed by Blaze, Walked up stairs into their room. Silver plopped down on their bed and Blaze did the same. Silver looked sorta troubled, "Are you ok?" Blaze asked. " I feel like your mad at me." he replied. Her voice was full of concern and care. " Silver, How could I be mad at you, I love you." Blaze covered her mouth, and blushed deeply. Silver grinned and replied. " Bet that last part wasn't supposed to come out." He got up and she did too. He used his Physic ablities to pull her toward him and he pressed his lips aganist hers. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. After 2 minutes the kiss broke and silver, still wrapping his arms around her waist. whispered in her ear. " I love you too." She stared into his gold eyes and he stared back into hers. They both layed down on their bed, "Good night, Silver."" Good night Blaze." Silver mentally laughed. Such a stupid game, Ended in such a wonderful way. Hmm.. Strange Game.

* * *

Well thats my story. First one at that, so I'm free to receive any tips

NAROLON SIGNING OUT!


End file.
